In making liquid-resistant sleeves for protective apparel, the fabric for each sleeve must be cut and folded so as to form a sleeve-like shape. In addition, various sections of the sleeve fabric must be overlapped and joined, thereby resulting in the formation of one or more sleeve seams. Oftentimes, a sleeve seam is formed by overlapping particular edges of the sleeve fabric, and stitching the edges together. Such stitched-seam sleeves are particularly desirable because they are both comfortable and relatively inexpensive to produce. In forming such stitched seams, however, one or more sewing needles pierce the fabric, thereby forming a series of needle holes. And while these needle holes may be quite small, they still may serve as passageways through which a liquid undesirably may pass from the exterior to the interior of the sleeve.
In an effort to reduce the problem of liquid-permeation through stitched seams of protective-apparel sleeves, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,232 provided a surgical gown in which each of the sleeves has an inner seam-stitched ply and an outer seam-stitched ply, with each ply made of, for example, a hydrophobic fabric, and with the seams being circumferentially offset.
More recently, users in various segments of the protective-apparel market have requested protective apparel in which the sleeves deliver a further-enhanced level of liquid resistance. In an effort to provide such an enhanced level, more than merely offsetting the seams has been required. Specifically, one or more seam sealants, such as a heat-applied tape, glue, and/or other similar materials are applied to the stitched seams. Such sealants are undesirable, however, for many reasons, including because they add to the manufacturing costs and steps involved in making such sleeves, and because they reduce the comfort of the sleeves.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide protective apparel which not only offers a further-enhanced level of liquid resistance, but also provides the high level of comfort and relatively low manufacturing expense associated with stitched-seam sleeves.